


养独角兽是一种怎样的体验

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 知乎体
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 都暻秀/张艺兴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	养独角兽是一种怎样的体验

> 看过养独角兽做宠物最后变成人的报道，是真的吗？
> 
> 如果是真的，很想知道养独角兽是一种怎样的体验。

**@独角爸爸**

**私信已关闭/普通人/插画师**

_1210人赞同了该回答_

谢邀。@多芬阿爸 @梦龙他爹

收到邀请时，愣了一下，不知道从何讲起。

那就先说说我是怎么得到它的吧。

我小时候有点自闭，现在已经好了，那个时候跟人交流有障碍，非常不合群，经常一个人躲起来，管家还有佣人要找好久才能找到。当时只是觉得捉迷藏挺有趣的。

有一次，我躲到院子的草丛里，被野猫挠伤了，父母回到家，大发雷霆，带我去看医生，检查出了自闭症。做了很多的心理辅导，药也吃了不少，就是不见好转。最后是父母的多年老友，一位老教授，提到了独角兽，说它们能治愈一切，不管是身体的创伤，还是灵魂的缺口。

和教授的大学合作的宠物驯养院刚好在几天前送来了一只被母亲抛弃的独角兽宝宝，我父母想要用钱去买，可是教授说，独角兽是自行认主的，若是强行买来，马上就会生病死掉。我们只好先去驯养院看看。

那是我第一次见到它。

它那么小，在软垫上蜷成一团，奄奄一息的样子。它的额头上有一个很小很小的银色犄角，是独角兽的标志。征得了同意之后，我走近它，轻轻摸了一下那只犄角。没想到它睁开了眼睛。

我是个画画的，文笔不怎么好，形容不出来那样的感觉。大概是全宇宙的星星都落在了它的眼睛里，点亮了我的世界。眼睛里面柔软的情绪，像是星辰大海，让我想要拥抱。

它伸出舌头舔了一下我的手腕。湿热的温度传进了我的脉搏。

那一瞬间，我就知道，啊，就是它了，我人生中有且仅有的独角兽。

被认定为主人之后的第一件事，就是要学怎么喂食。事情就是从那个时候开始偏离轨道的……

哦，忘了说了，它的名字叫兴兴。

听说兴兴从被抛弃到我遇见它的那一天，一直都没有进食，再这样饿死也说不定。我把它抱在怀里，接过奶瓶，它胆子特别小，连奶嘴都会把它吓到，躲到我怀里发抖，我只好先安抚它，像对待小猫小狗一样顺着它的背脊抚摸。还好它最后平静下来了，喝了一点点牛奶，变得精神了些，我就把它抱回家了。

亲力亲为喂食的结果，给兴兴养成了一个坏习惯，就是时至今日……他都不能自己吃饭。

独角兽吃什么？你们可能都很好奇。

其实没有什么特别的，不沾腥荤，喜欢新鲜的水果和蔬菜。不知道别的独角兽是不是这样，兴兴小时候很喜欢吃花，我们家的花园里经常是一片狼藉，它在花丛里面玩耍的时候，高兴起来就会把花都吃掉，可能是很喜欢花蜜的甜味吧。以前花匠喜欢种玫瑰，但是兴兴因为贪嘴，划伤了好几次喉道，后来就换成不带刺的了。

他变成人形之后，就不怎么吃花了。

现在我们家的院子里都是樱树，春天的时候漫天都是粉色的花瓣，他就喜欢躺在院子里的凉床上，枕着我的腿，随手抓空中飘下来的花瓣放到嘴里。每次我都忍不住去吻他。

兴兴一开始的确是安静又怯懦，佣人说，我不在的时候，它就蜷缩在房间的角落里，抱着我给它买的兔子玩偶，不吃饭也不喝水，像是睡着了。一旦听到我的脚步声，就会飞奔到房间门口，等着我出现。

还好这样的时候不太多，我因为自闭症的关系，是在家上课的，所以可以时时刻刻陪着兴兴，或者说它陪着我。上课的时候，兴兴就蜷在我的脚边，有时候打瞌睡，有时候和兔子玩，偶尔发出的声响大了，就会被老师训斥。它胆子太小了，又通人性，内心特别敏感，被骂了就趴在一边，偷偷流眼泪。然后那个老师就被辞退了。

我这人没什么特别的，就是护短。

也就是因为护短太严重，兴兴天天被我宠着，慢慢变得开朗了起来，经常会像小狗一样绕着我打转，也会像猫咪一样蹭来蹭去地撒娇。我试着让它自己吃饭，它就会耍性子，干脆不吃，缩到角落里生闷气。我面对兴兴就是特别特别心软，根本狠不下心来让它饿着，就一直喂着了。

后来变成了人，我也喂了一段时间。他不会使筷子，虽然这不是理由……但是他在吃饭这方面的确是比较任性的那一挂，即使勉强教会他用刀叉筷子这些，他偶尔还是会变回独角兽让我喂饭。现在稍微进步了点，可以自己吃饭了，但不能一个人吃，没有我在旁边就吃不下。

有了兴兴的陪伴，我的自闭症一点一点好转了，小学六年级结束就去了私立的初中上学。

然后认识了@多芬阿爸 和@梦龙他爹 这两个zz兼老铁。他俩是我这辈子见过最闹腾的人，毫不夸张。扰乱课堂秩序被罚站应该是他俩的日常，一言不合就开闹，整个学校都是鸡飞狗跳的。

他俩都养了宠物，从ID应该就看得出来，多芬是葡萄牙水犬，梦龙是柯基。

我第一次带着兴兴去多芬阿爸家玩，这俩人都惊呆了，马上就把兴兴围起来看了个仔细。兴兴突然和两个陌生人近距离接触，还有两只狗在旁边汪汪汪，吓得腿都软了。然后他们就被我锁喉了。

他俩问我是不是独角兽不用吃饭，喝露水就可以了，还是连露水都不用喝，吸收大自然的力量就好。

……我只能说二位想象力非常丰富。

独角兽不是仙子，不能只喝露水。虽然我们家兴兴长得比仙子还好看。

兴兴和梦龙多芬马上就混熟了，一只独角兽两只狗玩得不亦乐乎，满屋子撒欢。我们三个人打了一上午游戏，到了午饭时间，我本来是带了兴兴的水果便当，找到它一看……它竟然在吃多芬的狗粮，彻底沉浸在了狗粮的美味里，连我站在旁边了都没发现。

当晚回家就上吐下泻，折腾了一晚上，虚弱的小样子我都不忍心教训它了。

气还是得出的，第二天去学校对着多芬阿爸就是一顿胖揍。

之后还去过一次梦龙他爹家，三只宠物一见面又闹翻了天。家里养了几盆茉莉，我们仨打完游戏一看，花没了，花盆倒是完好的，土也没洒出来。

我一看就知道，兴兴这小子……又吃花，我们家花园里的花不够他吃，跑别人家还吃。

梦龙他爹在所有人面前，痛揍了梦龙的屁股，多芬也被揍了，因为不知道是谁吃了花，两只狗都闹腾。兴兴看它俩哀嚎的凄惨样子，那个水灵灵的大眼睛，又是害怕又是委屈，我就没揭穿它。

回家还是要好好教育的。

我让它站在我面前，先盯了它几分钟，眼泪都出来了，生怕我也捶它的屁股。我这次是真的狠下心要好好说说它，基本礼仪还是要有的。

我说，你出息了啊，跑到别人家里，吃了别人的花，还甩锅给你的朋友们，你作为一只独角兽，良心过得去吗？爸爸对你很失望。

它低着头不说话，那个小蹄子在地板上蹭来蹭去的。

我又说，茉莉那么好吃？你就不能控制自己吗？上回狗粮，这回茉莉，爸爸有没有告诉你不能随便吃别人家的东西！

兴兴悲极生怒，含着泪用它那个小犄角顶了我一下。那个时候我是真的生气了，把它关进了客房，三天没理它。

我是在第四天的早上，发现它变成了他的。

想着兴兴肯定不会吃佣人送的饭，我怕它给饿坏了，第四天一大早就去看它。一推开门就看见地上趴着一个少年。皮肤特别特别白，白的发光。

我马上就反应过来，是兴兴变成人形了。拿毯子过去把他给裹住，抱到床上。即使还闭着眼睛，就能看出他长得有多好看。我摸了一下他的脑袋，他就像我们第一次见面一样，睁开眼睛。

是一模一样的情形，眼睛里落了带着水汽的星光。

只不过这一次，更加震撼。

兴兴看见是我，笑了一下，双颊上就凹下去两个小小的梨涡，一深一浅。

文字太贫乏，形容不出来。真的很好看。

他笑完了又扁扁嘴，委屈地流眼泪。

我问他，你哭什么？

他说，嘟嘟欺负我，不给我吃饭，还让我一个人睡，我晚上害怕得睡不着。

嘟嘟？我不是爸爸吗？独角爸爸？

可是兴兴除了在某些特定的场合，从来没叫过我爸爸。他只会叫我嘟嘟。

看我无动于衷，兴兴马上就扑上来，勾着我的脖子撒娇。变成了人还是依旧掌握着我的弱点啊……小坏蛋。

变成了人之后就不算是养独角兽了吧？

我就简单说说后来的事情吧。

兴兴跟着我一起去上了高中，上了大学，直到毕业典礼上喝醉了酒，不小心让犄角现了形，才被多芬阿爸和梦龙他爹发现真实的身份，但是那个时候我们已经在一起很久。

兴兴说，独角兽能变成人形，是因为动了心。

我很疑惑，那天我不是骂你了吗？你动心的点太奇怪了吧？

兴兴说，不是啊，之前你不是一直是爸爸嘛，但是你训我的那一天，我发现，不想只当你的宠物独角兽，想要变成人，在你拥抱我的时候可以反手回抱，在你吻我额头的时候可以抬头接吻，在你身边的时候可以牵你的手。

最后，@梦龙他爹 还有@多芬阿爸。

梦龙和多芬是变不成人的，不要再幻想了。

===========分割线============

统一回复评论区反复出现的几个问题。

Q: 独角兽是不是特别高冷？

A: 我们家的很会撒娇。

Q: 独角兽的血液是不是真的像传说一样是银色的、有着治愈的能力？

A: 不好意思，我家的独角兽有凝血障碍，所以不知道。

Q: 叫爸爸的特定场合是什么场合？

A: 意会吧。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
